


Mornings are for Cuddles and Prescribed Medication (Not that I'd know)

by localwheeler



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: ryan falls ill while on tour. also avaliable as gaeilge, see end of work.





	Mornings are for Cuddles and Prescribed Medication (Not that I'd know)

ryan tossed in his bunk as he coughed and sniffled, trying to be quiet as not to wake brendon, spencer and jon. he had tissues beside him, (they were no use) but he hadn't any medication for his fever, cold, cough or sore throat. 

ryan heard stirring in the bunk above. "ryan?" called brendon, opening the bunk curtain and slowly shaking ryan's, as if to knock. "yeah, brendon?" ryan's throat felt scratchy and uncomfortable, hurting him to breathe. "are you okay? do you want me to run to the gas station for tissues or painkillers?" brendon pulled back the curtain to see ryan with mountains of tissues and ryan himself facing the inside of the bunk. 

ryan turned to face brendon, his eyes and nose red and his lips swollen. sweat lined his forehead as he lay in his boxers, t-shirt with the blanket tossed to the end. "bren, i'm fine" he tried to reassure brendon, but failed as brendon threw the used tissues to the floor and crawled in with ryan.

"we'll get you some medicine tomorrow, ryro."

**Author's Note:**

> wow, my first fic published :)
> 
> as gaeilge: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886493


End file.
